Happily Ever After
by chibiutena
Summary: You can never have too many Evy and Rick stories!!!!!! Set between TM and TMR...
1. Back to Cairo

Evy, once again playing the part of klutz, bumped into the table placed behind her in the museum, spilling papers onto the floor.  
  
"Here let me help you." Rick and Evy bent down at the same time and bumped heads.  
  
"Owww." They said in unison and smiled at each other. Evy blushed slightly. The whole gang, that's Rick, Jonathan and Evy had gotten off their tired camels wanting nothing more than a good nights sleep on a warm and safe feather bed instead of the dirt floor. As they approached Cairo, Evy instantly spotted out the Museum of Antiquities and dragged a very sore Rick O'Connell with her. She got that tugging feeling again. That feeling of something supernatural pulling you. Inside, she surveyed the damage done by the "zombies" as the Americans call them. Statues were knocked off their pedestals and broken on the floor. Someone had apparently peed on the mummy 'Bob.' She looked devastated and about to scream. "Years of archeological digs and artifacts…all ruined!" Nonetheless, the worst mess was her own. She stepped into the library, Rick right behind her.  
  
"Whoa, the zombies did this?"  
  
"Ummmm…no…not exactly." She replied sheepishly.  
  
"YOU DID THIS?" He exclaimed surprisingly.  
  
At that moment she found the book that started it all. "Tuthmosis! Ugh!" And she almost chucked it across the room. But Rick stopped her in time.  
  
"If you're planning to throw that, do it tomorrow. Some of us are a little sleepy." He said pointing to Jonathan, snuggling soundly next to "Mohammed," a mummy of all things.  
  
"Oh Alright. But I want to see something first" She headed towards the curator's office. Though the curator was downright contemptible, he was one of the few people who had given her a job. And she wanted to see if he was still alive. When they got inside his office, Rick suddenly interrupted.  
  
"Evy, dear…I'm sorry to say this but the zombies got him."  
  
"What do you mean got him?"  
  
"They ate his brains to be more exact."  
  
"Ouch." she said disappointingly but she still continued to look around his office. She forgot she was still holding the papers her and Rick had toppled over. Evy read them out loud.  
  
"Death is only the beginning…this looks like…Dear Gawd…" Evy stepped back in horror. Rick caught her before she stumbled and fell backwards and held her in his arms.  
  
"What's the matter?" he comforted her shivering body.  
  
"Its Imhotep's handwriting. He's…he's…back." Rick's soft smile turned into an annoyed, determined look. He balled up his fist and got out his guns just as an eerie gust of wind blew past. It spun around and around Evy and Rick, enveloping them in a sand vacuum. Rick aimed his guns and fired but even he knew that no mortal weapons could harm the creature. He wrapped his arms around Evy and held onto her for dear life but it was no use. He heard a faint, "I love you." When he opened his eyes, she was gone.  
  
"I say, dear baby sister, that was a darn good nap." Jonathan strolled in stretching his arms. He looked around for Evy but saw no sign of her.  
  
"Where did she go?" He spotted O'Connell loading his many guns, gritting his teeth with sadness in his eyes. "She's gone. He took her." 


	2. Wonderland

No, Evy is not on crack. Neither am I!  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" Evy stared at her surroundings curiously. She felt incredibly lost when suddenly she spots a white rabbit in a hurry to go somewhere.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. Can you tell me how to get back to Cairo?"  
  
"No time, no time no time...got to go...Oh dear lord, who are you?"  
  
"I hardly know sir, just at present."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Could you understand being one person one place the first minute, and someone else somplace else the next?"  
  
"Ermmm...no"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't put it anymore clearly."  
  
"Oh well whoever you are. Got to go got to go...Where are my tarts?"  
  
"Tarts?"  
  
"Ah, there they are, now let me just take a peek...They're GONE!"  
  
A loud boom erupts.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Don't try to change the subject! YOU stole the tarts didn't you?.."  
  
Another boom sounds.  
  
"Wha-What was that again?"  
  
"Its the sound of your guilty heartbeat you tart stealer!"  
  
"But I didn't steal your tarts!"  
  
"Yes you did! Yes you did!" The rabbit jumped up and down in hysterics.  
  
"You know, you're really annoying me."  
  
"Oh yeah? I'm going to have you arrested?"  
  
Evy rolled her eyes and balled her hand into a fist. She took in her fighting lessons from Rick and with one light punch, knocked the rabbit out cold.  
  
She stood up with a triumphant smile and almost cheered. *Geez, you knocked out a rabbit. Thats pathetic... * her mind said. * shut up* ego responded.  
  
Then, a giant hand scooped her up and away from wonderland.  
  
Evy woke up from her reverie with a start.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Welcome my princess." Imhotep's lips curved into a devious smile.  
  
I know, I took a weirdo twist. Please review...chibiutena86@yahoo.com  
  
Thoughts, comments, suggestions? 


End file.
